


TK补档。爱的年龄差（上）

by Thoki



Category: KinKi Kids, TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki
Summary: 【KKH/TK点梗②】前辈的爱 (上)挑战1下自己的脸皮，一辆有点长的车因为有个扳弯的过程，H度我不知道(友情提醒：脸皮薄的口味清的别看哈)，姐妹们自行斟酌。AU 同公司共事搭档，温柔稳重前辈×新入社后辈，曾经师生。**年龄差10岁，刚37岁×光一27岁**宠溺攻在床上的狼变故事，好吧我就是想cao死光一，轻微调教，失禁。





	TK补档。爱的年龄差（上）

“……前辈？”

被盯着看了太久，毫不避讳的视线在其他同事走完后变得有些灼人，光一停下手中正在处理的文件看向对面托腮打量自己的人，他对这个人的印象大部分都还停留在十几年前自己还是学生的时候，年轻的国文老师留着向左偏分的及肩长发，意气风发的授课时眼中总是闪动着眸光，思维的跳脱和举手投足间散发的灵气让原本枯燥乏味的课堂活跃而生动，就连对文学一点兴趣也没有的光一也不禁被吸引，印象中的他是个很讨人喜欢的有趣又有魅力偶尔会给自己开小灶的老师……。但实话说，相比现在坐在面前留了撮小胡须的短发男人还是显得过于稚嫩了。

是经过岁月沉淀的成熟与稳重，不变的还是头发向左偏分的习惯，深色的中长卷剪成了刘海稍长的利落短发，右侧剃掉的鬓角反而更添了分男人的野性，比以前还要温柔而深沉的目光就这样直直落在他身上，圆澈的眼睛弯起些弧度，他饶有兴趣的观察着曾经的学生，把有些紧张的人各种细微的小动作尽收眼底，堂本刚笑意更深，他张了张嘴慢悠悠开口。

“光一，工作还习惯吗？”只是再普通不过的对话却让光一不自觉吞了口口水，被称为前辈的人双手交叉手背抵着下巴，桌下的脚在翘起二郎腿时色情的蹭过了光一的小腿，看似漫不经心实则充满挑逗意味，他微微偏头让遮住左眼的刘海垂在脸侧，问话式的关心从那张带着调笑意味的唇间冒出也变了味，好像并不是说「工作怎么样」而是「今晚上床吗」。

堂本光一后知后觉到自己的前辈对他有着不太一样的感情还是一个月前，那天两人一起去浴池洗澡，身为男人的他在冲洗时下意识瞥了眼身边前辈裸着的下身，真大啊……光一又看了看自己，虽然也是傲人的尺寸但还是比他差了那么一点，所以不自觉的又多看了几眼，直到发现那根肉棒在注视下居然渐渐硬挺了起来……

「你看够了吗？」充满磁性的声音除了带上点沙哑外就再也听不出情绪起伏，浑身散发着荷尔蒙的男人把额前湿透的碎发捋在了脑后，带着水珠的双眼半阖着暼向盯着他下体看的年轻后辈，被发现后光一红了脸侧过身支支吾吾的说了句听不清的话，没等他冷静下来就被人抓住手腕强硬的按在了身后冰冷的瓷砖上。「你看到了吧，我硬了。」

堂本刚一条腿抵在他胯间摩擦着，身后的凉意和腿间的温度让光一有些慌了神的轻微挣扎，牢牢压在身上的人抓着他的手下移到了腿间勃起的性物上，光一不解的皱起眉别过脸用另一只手推了推堂本刚紧贴的胸膛压低声音抗拒，「前辈…我们都是男人啊」

「乖，我又不会吃了你，帮我弄出来」他只是轻笑，一只手抚上光一的脖子温柔的摩挲，嘴唇在若即若离的距离吐着气，他引导着后辈握住他的灼热上下套弄，低沉的喘息和鼻间喷洒的热气让光一莫名的有些燥热，耳廓附近的温热吐息慢慢让他的呼吸也跟着粗重起来，堂本刚笑着握住光一不知何时翘起的性器技巧性的撸动着，贴在墙上的人被这种温柔又熟络的爱抚弄的呻吟出声又立刻咬紧嘴唇，他不专心的跟着套弄起前辈胀硬的粗大性器，直到最后自己软了腿射的一塌糊涂也没有让最开始硬起来的人得到满足。回过神后他支起发软的膝盖从堂本刚肩膀上离开，从来没被别人弄射过的人开始不断给自己找理由这只是男人间的互相慰籍，但又在看到堂本刚还在硬着…甚至比之前还要大的性物时…居然生出了一丝愧疚，他爽完了把别人还晾在这儿是不是太不够意思了……

「我…我帮你吧…」于是从来没帮别人弄过的人第一次的口交也献了出去，原本口腔被插入异物的难受感觉在看见前辈享受的神情时反倒变成了道不明的满足，他抬眼看着面前半笑半喘的人揉着他湿漉漉的脑袋，在吞的很深时又低喘着一反刚才的温柔抓着他头发有些凶狠挺腰往他嘴里送，光一被突然强势的顶弄呛的眼眶泛红干呕不止，等到嘴中的性物搏动了几下要射出来时堂本刚才松开他拔出蓄势待发的性器，很给面子的没有直接射在他的嘴里和脸上。

「你不讨厌这种感觉。」是肯定句，堂本光一承认自己颜狗比较严重所以在给他口的时候没有明显的反抗，即使被顶到喉咙深处被逼出了眼泪也没有怎么过分的挣扎，和记忆中交叠又错乱的人的确更性感也更有成熟男人的魅力……但他是男的啊？！给他口只是念在曾经的师生情和现在前辈情好不好？！硬了也只是因为敏感的耳朵被刺激到了……才不是因为看到他低喘着坏笑用那种要吃掉它的眼神看着自己…才兴奋的。

「你想多了前辈，今天的事我们就当做不知道吧……」或者当成普通擦枪走火，男人嘛总有忍不住的时候，他心里不停的自圆自说差点就把自己说服了，好像出了洗浴中心他就还是个铿锵笔挺的钢铁直男。

「我会给你接受的时间。」堂本刚无所谓的甩了甩头让垂落的湿发遮住眼帘，他松开光一的头发把跪在腿间的人从地上拉起，拿下淋浴头调整好水温后给他冲掉了沾满精液的脖颈和胸膛，然后才重新撑在瓷砖上仰起头让温热的水从头顶淋下，他闭上眼睛屏住呼吸，水流从经过锻炼的优美身线上滑落，冲掉了光一射在他腿胯间的浊白液体，不太明显却很紧实的腹肌在他终于张嘴呼吸时上下起伏着，光一不能自制的用灼热的视线从他身上扫过，在看到不久前被自己口过还有些硬挺的性器后才再次转过头，心不在焉的继续给自己冲洗身体。

他还是无法接受自己对前辈会硬的事实，尽管在那之后他又被按在某些地方用手或者用嘴解决了好几次，但这只是男人间不可言说的友谊吧……友谊个鬼啊…他自己都说服不了自己了，每次被弄射的时候叫的比谁都浪，好几次都让压在他身上的前辈红着眼粗喘着气，用手捂住他的嘴巴威胁不准发出这样的声音……但又不是他想叫出来，还不是因为太舒服了。

堂本刚说给他的接受时间是一个月，也就是今天，只要他同意就会有下一步的进展。那种烫人的视线从早上开始一直持续到现在，被同事询问工作时还是一副认真严肃又沉稳可靠的温柔前辈样，等到人走后就又变成那种带着热度和坏笑的暧昧眼神，就这样直勾勾的看着心里发慌的年轻后辈。 

等到大家都下班后堂本刚点了根烟叼在嘴上，深吸几口后站起身随意解开了几个勒着他脖子的黑色衬衫纽扣，他伸了个懒腰，把烟夹在指间打着哈欠走到了光一旁边俯身搂上他的肩膀，堂本刚侧过脸看着光一硬朗俊秀的面部轮廓，高挺的鼻梁和锋利的眉宇让他整个人看起来有种禁欲的美感，而被靠近时脸上悄然升起的红晕和黄昏投射下长长的睫毛阴影又给他平添了几分柔和的色情，他扯了扯光一碍事的衬衫往下拉，头发蹭着他泛红的脸颊下巴抵上露出的颈肤慵懒的边笑边问。

“习惯了吗，宝贝儿”

“好痒…嗯…”脖颈被带着胡渣的下巴蹭的又刺又痒，堂本刚伸出舌尖舔了舔光一的耳廓，上唇性感的胡茬在咬上他耳根时蹭过敏感的耳边肌肤，他笑着将烟雾和热气喷洒在渐渐红透的耳朵附近，舌尖又坏心的往里钻了几分，光一哆嗦了一下偏过头想要躲闪，搂着他的人把烟扔在地上用脚尖碾灭后双手从后面环住他的脖子把他牢牢固定在了怀里。

“你还没回答我呢”耳朵被整个含在了嘴里，说话时吐出的湿热气息全部钻进了敏感的耳中，光一抓着他的手臂呼吸有些发颤，没得到回应后舌尖开始模拟着性器抽插的动作在耳洞内勾舐进出，光一紧绷的神经几乎立刻崩断，他掐着堂本刚的手臂从齿间泄出忍耐已久的呻吟，带着颤音的喘息鼓舞了身后的人又深入些往里抽插了几下，湿濡的舌头在耳内肆意钻动让原本还在坚守底线的人彻底软了身体瘫靠在身后让人踏实的温暖怀中，堂本刚把他圈的更紧，亲吻着他潮湿的耳后肌肤用胡茬蹭上通红的耳尖低哑的询问。 

“硬了吗？乖乖回答我”

“…硬了”放弃挣扎的人靠在他怀里喘息，虽然不想承认但他的确硬了，现在他被舔到身体发软根本直不起腰，欲望被撩起后甚至又想…和他发生点什么刺激的事儿。

“想被我摸吗？”轻而易举的就捕捉到怀里人的小动作，揽在他脖子上的一只手下移扼住了光一探往腿间的手，堂本刚抓着他的手腕拉到自己手臂上和那只还在掐在上面的手一起紧紧的按住。他用下巴蹭开光一颈侧的碎发啃咬他的脖子，牙齿轻轻衔咬伴以舌身抵舐，吮吻时短短的胡茬蹭在后颈和下颌肌肤上刺得他又麻又痒，他边吻边问，沙哑的嗓音还是带着笑的慵懒，“想和我上床吗”

“你只需要回答想或者不想”光一被他完全锢在了怀里，环在脖子上的手臂温柔而有力，没有让他呼吸困难却还是无法挣脱的牢固，不断吐出带着烟草味的气息萦绕在耳边颈侧还有嘴唇上，堂本刚亲吻他的嘴角，眼睛微垂看着他，长长的睫毛在眨眼时蹭过他染上淡红色的脸颊，像羽毛一般挠的他心里发痒。 

“想…”他一定是被蛊惑了才会这样回答，堂本刚哼笑一声没再给他说话的机会就含住了光一薄薄的嘴唇，香烟残留在口腔的苦涩味道自交缠的舌头和溢出的津液传到光一的嘴中，接吻还很生涩的人不想一直处于被动于是主动将舌头伸进对方嘴里，堂本刚迎刃有余的咬了下他的舌尖托着他的后脑勺加深了这个吻，本来以为能夺到主导地位的人被吻的差点喘不上气，绵长的吻结束后他已经有些站不起身，堂本刚把他从椅子上拉起来搂在怀里，额头抵着还在脸红喘息人的额头戏谑的问了句，“光一怎么还和学生时代一样，没长大吗？”

他知道自己糟糕的吻技被嘲笑了，二十多年来不是没交过女朋友，接吻牵手也不是没有过……虽然都没有发展到负距离的地步的确挺遗憾，不过这也怪他自己在这方面太过禁欲了，年轻气盛的时候手淫次数也不像同龄人那样多，他常常在想自己是不是有点性冷淡，直到堂本刚的出现，好像这段时间没发泄的欲望都被一下子撩起了火，只要这个男人随便弄一下都会让他起反应，突然就变得很欲求不满，很容易想要，而且想要更多。

光一任着堂本刚把自己拉进他的车里，在车里又缠在一起吻了一会直到两人都有些气喘吁吁才拉开距离，堂本刚拇指抚了抚光一红肿的唇瓣单手转动车钥匙点了火，他平复好呼吸眼神暗沉的瞥向那双深不见底此刻染上情欲的黑眸，油门踩到底后价格不菲的私人车高速驶往一段陌生的路，目的地是堂本刚的家。

“前辈…别这样…”

这个时间点路上的人和车都少了许多，堂本刚一手扶着方向盘另一只手摸上光一腿间高昂的性器，他切掉车载音响里烦人的天气预告换成调子很活泼的funky，抚慰他性物的手力度又加了几分，他闷笑着把凸起的肉块抓在掌心揉捏，听到光一隐忍的低吟后又把音量往上调高了些。

“没事，你叫，我听不见”他用余光瞥了眼垂着头不停喘息的人，那只手虽然抓着自己的手腕却也没有拉开的意思，堂本刚吹了个口哨心情愉悦的的听着歌，越来越过分的套弄着勃起的性物到后来甚至拉开拉链把手伸了进去，被揉到舒服的人仰起头靠在椅背上微张着嘴喘息，脸颊泛起的红晕在车内昏暗的光线下显得暧昧不清，指甲刮蹭铃口处的嫩肉时光一终于忍不住叫了出来，聒噪的音响把呻吟声盖过了大半，下意识咬着嘴唇不出声的人这才安下心，他靠坐在副驾驶胸膛剧烈起伏着，手上的动作变得快而有力，每次从茎身撸到伞状的头部时都会用指甲在下方细缝中刮过，开始分泌液体的铃口被拇指抵住又按又揉，光一越发急促的喘息和呻吟在音乐的掩盖下渐渐高亢起来，他不再抑制自己色情又放荡的声音从唇齿间冒出，攀往巅峰的感觉让他闭上眼睛从喉间发出绵长又享受的呻吟，他半眯着有些失焦的眼睛偏头看向表面上还在认真开车的人，直到音乐戛然而止都还没反应过来的张着嘴继续发出诱人的声音。

“啊…哈啊…”

“好听，比歌好听多了。”他握住光一开始搏动的性器堵住了前端小口，忍住内心骂脏话的冲动发出赞许的夸奖，一时间车内就只听得见光一还没止住的喘叫，让人面红耳赤的呻吟清楚的传到光一的大脑，他立刻紧绷起身体红着脸噤了声，而腿间被堵塞住不让发泄的欲望又是折磨人的难受，他再次瘫软下来沙哑的断断续续向堂本刚寻求帮助。

“嗯…前辈，松手…”

“乖，现在还不能射，不然你晚上受不了”

他把车停靠在马路边从口袋掏出一小截细窄的金属棒，手肘抵住他轻微挣扎的手臂小心翼翼的把尿道棒插进冒出些液体的铃口中。

“啊啊……好奇怪…别…别插了”光一有些慌张的抓紧他的手臂，尿道被异物插入的感觉又痛又酸，还带着些难以言喻的痒和麻，他小腹紧绷弓起身体喘个不停，越来越深的插入把从未接触过这些的人硬生生逼出些眼泪，到后来拒绝声都带上些泣音，堂本刚考虑到他未经调教过的身体用了最小号最短的金属棒，好不容易插进去后他也的额头也起了一层薄汗，他轻柔的吻掉光一眼角的泪水，重新踩上油门往家里驶去，一开始还在啜泣的人到后来终于适应了这种奇怪的感觉皱着眉闭上了眼，他不断调整呼吸，即使如此偶尔的颠簸还会让他不可遏制的发出难耐的低喘，堂本刚揉了揉他的脑袋轻笑着安抚，“光一可以选个安全词喔”

“那是什么…”

光一睁开一只眼疑惑的问。

虽然这样想有点不好，但多年的直觉告诉堂本刚，堂本光一各方面都有点M的潜质，这次的尿道棒只是个小试探，他原以为光一会疼的哭喊着强烈的拒绝，但实际上反应也没有那么大。这个小子身体很敏感耐痛能力也很强，能够短时间将疼痛转化成快感，从做深喉到一些小道具，明明是没有太多性经验的人在初次做这些事也没有很大的不良反应，好好调养的话真的是个不错的M，再加上一张禁欲脸…可以的话真想把他养在身边。

“就是你选一个词，受不了的时候只要说出来我就不会再继续”他耐心的解释道，不过初次的话他还是不打算用什么可能会留下阴影的东西，光一是不太懂这些东西，没怎么考虑就随口就说了一个。

“刚老师…”

“你确定？”

“嗯。”

回到家的时候光一已经被插在铃口里的东西折磨到膝盖发软站不起来了，堂本刚把他从车上抱了下来搂着他上了电梯，金属棒把铃口撑开了些，比起起初的酸痛现在更多的是酥骨的痒和说不出的奇妙快感，打开门后两人缠在一起把鞋踢到一边就进了浴室，堂本刚一边亲吻他的脖子一边把他衣服褪掉，他把光一抱在洗手台上双手按住他的大腿往两边开，脚掌和后背贴在冰凉的大理石上让光一哆嗦了一下身上起了层细小的颗粒，堂本刚埋在他腿间仔细观察着未曾开拓过的粉色后穴，用手指按压了几下洞口处的褶皱后从下方柜子里拿出了一套清洗的东西。

“前辈…？不行…那里进不去…”带着润滑的插管进到了光一紧缩的后穴里，生理性排斥反应又把它挤了出来，光一紧张的不行连带着后面也难以塞进东西，堂本刚不满的用力拍了下他的屁股低声责备道

“前面都进得去后面怎么就不行了”

说着坏心眼的弹了弹他腿间插着金属棒的半勃性器，光一被这一看似很小的动作刺激的低叫了一声，窜至尾椎的酥麻让他不自觉放松身体让插管轻松进到了后穴，源源不断温度适宜的水灌进他的体内，光一双手撑在身后看着自己逐渐鼓起的小腹有些惊慌失措的看着堂本刚，还在泛红的眼尾又开始变得湿润。

“呜…好难受”

“没事，听话别动”他一边注入清洗液一边用手摩挲着光一赤裸的后背，注满后从后面搂上他的腰把人整个抱在了怀里，不着地的人立刻揽上他的脖子双腿缠在对方大腿上，堂本刚腾出一只手轻轻按了下鼓起的小腹把他抱到了马桶前，强烈的排泄感让光一咬着牙忍耐，他看着堂本刚单腿跪在地上把自己放在了坐垫上，吻上他嘴唇时又试探性的按了下他的肚子，不想当着他面弄出体内东西的人在温柔而充满安抚性的吻中渐渐放松了身体，他伸手缠上短发男人的脖子主动往前贴了贴，体内的液体在后穴放松时排了出来，水流的声音和排泄的羞耻感让光一红了脸攀在刚的肩膀上不愿意抬头，堂本刚按了下冲水键好笑的揉了揉他软软的头发，经过几番折腾后他的发梢已经湿了一小块，第一次的清理做的很彻底，淡色的后穴变得湿软了许多，安全起见刚又让光一趴在洗手台上往他体内灌入些保护肠壁的温和液体，这次相比之前注入的感觉要舒缓许多，光一上身紧贴在池台上哼哼个不停，等到熟悉的感觉再次袭来时终于直起身体眼巴巴看着身后还不打算让开的成熟男人。

“让我弄出去…”

“我抱你去”堂本刚俯下身双手穿过他的腿弯一把将人抱了起来，这种类似把尿的动作让光一害羞的呜咽了一声怎么也不肯放松后穴，大开的双腿又被拉开些，男人咬着他的耳朵下巴蹭上他的后颈，皮肤上刺痒的感觉还有耳边越来越多的热气弄的他有些呼吸紊乱，干净的液体开始慢慢从缩紧的后穴中溢出，淅淅沥沥的水顺着臀缝往下滴，堂本刚舔了舔他的耳朵低声诱导着，“乖，放松”

“嗯别舔了…哈…啊…要出来了”知道他的敏感点是耳朵后堂本刚更是恶劣的爱玩弄很容易就变红的地方，他边吹着气边舔舐，逼的光一抓着他的小臂直打颤，越来越多的液体不受控制从开始收缩的后穴流出，他就这样被舔着排掉了所有的液体，结束后下身在轻微的挣扎下沾染一片水渍，强烈的羞耻感差点让他哭出来，光一用手背遮住眼睛感受着残留的液体在穴口处徘徊又滴落，过了许久后背温暖的热度才离开了一些，堂本刚放下光一后擦掉他眼角的泪水，调整好水温把人拉进浴缸里让他靠坐在自己身上。

“会害羞吗”他拿起一边的淋浴冲洗光一的头发和上身，另一只手穿过他的下腋抚摸着手感很好的胸腹肌肉和劲瘦的腰肢，水下男人勃起的阴茎直抵在他的臀部，堂本刚抱着他挪了挪位置，一条腿插进光一两腿之间屈起膝盖顶了顶他半软半硬的性物，又是那种酥麻痛痒的感觉，随便碰了几下就让他有些承受不住的弓起身体双手抓紧浴缸两侧，堂本刚把他重新拉回来圈在怀里，给他抹了点洗发露在脑袋上揉出泡泡后冲洗干净，过程中抵在他性器上的膝盖时不时就会顶一下，又在他发出难耐的喘息时停下动作，身体等到两人身体都洗好后光一已经呼吸紊乱了，他无法形容这种渴求的感觉于是转过脸用雾气蒙蒙的眼看着堂本刚，原本就泛红的脸颊在热气蒸腾下像是熟透的果实，他凑近刚的嘴巴将手伸进水里摸上那根粗长的性器小心的套弄了起来。

“前辈…摸一下…”

“光一，别这样看着我”他说着埋进光一的后颈深吸口气，闻到淡淡的沐浴露香味后用鼻尖蹭了蹭他颈侧敏感的皮肤，他按住了光一抚慰他的手不容抗拒的拉开到他自己的腿间揉了揉还插着金属棒的性器。

“还有别叫的这么好听”在听见那隐忍又不小心泄出的呻吟后堂本刚握紧拳头闭上眼睛，极力忍耐着内心的冲动将粗重又灼热的喘息喷洒在他耳畔，近乎咬牙切齿的吐出带着质感的沙哑威胁。

“你这样只会让我想操死你”

“啊、嗯…轻点…”水里的手揉捏起光一胀鼓的囊袋，另一只手借着水流戳进湿软的后穴在肠壁周围按压着，异物挤进甬道带着水流进到了深处，光一不适的紧绷起身体把好不容易进去的手指又排挤出来，“放松，你太紧了”已经快没了耐心的人一巴掌重重打上了他的臀瓣，水压的缘故并没有感觉很痛，但闷响中水流在下体涌动拍打着性物和后穴，有种铃口都进了水的错觉，连续打了十来次后光一小声呜咽着撑起身体要躲开，臀部刚脱离水面又被用力打了一巴掌，清亮的声音比之前的都要大，泛红的耳尖直接红到了耳朵根，第二掌落下时腿间被牵动的酥痒和火辣辣的痛让他一个腿软又瘫坐回了水里，堂本刚揉了揉他被打红的屁股细细啃咬起光一的下巴和脖子，鼻息的热度尽数传到他的颈间，他不自觉扬起下巴让堂本刚更加细致的用舌身舔舐，从耳后肌肤到锁骨和颈窝，浅浅的红印自吻过的地方显现，光一舒服的轻哼了几声终于放松身体软软的靠在前辈的胸膛上，被挤出的手指也再次戳了进去。

“嗯就这样，真乖”他奖赏的撸动了几下前方半勃的性器，勾起手指在肠壁四周试探按压，在光一没有太大反应后又往里深了些往刁钻的位置轻刺碾磨，坐在上方的人靠在他身上胸膛轻微起伏着，体内的异物感还是没那么容易让人接受，起初的疼痛少了许多但还是不舒服，再加上抽插时进入的水流，又有种被灌进水想要排出的羞耻感，在他分神的时候堂本刚挤了些润滑剂小心翼翼的多进了一根手指，光一蹙着眉发出难受的闷哼，内壁瞬间吸附上入侵的手指贪婪的吮吸着，等到他眉头舒缓后堂本刚才开始动作，张开两指把洞口撑开些打着转的按摩试探，越来越多的水从穴口里流入进到更深处，光一闭上眼睛深呼吸承受这种越来越奇怪的感觉，好不容易适应后他的气息慢慢平稳下来，手指在甬道的排斥反应不那么强烈时转动着往深处偏上的位置碾过，坐在身上的人立刻急促的低叫了一声下意识就要抬起臀部，堂本刚一把扣住他的腰往下按，又往刚才碰到的地方戳了几下，他听着光一止不住的呻吟闷笑了一声蹭着他的脸轻声问，“躲什么，很爽吧，嗯？”

“哈、啊…好奇怪…”找到那点后男人屈起指节往里又钻了几分用指腹不停的在那处碾动，把光一所有藏在齿缝中的呻吟一点点顶出，被堵住的铃口分泌不出液体，体内疯狂堆积的快感自尾椎过电般窜至全身，从没体验过的刺激让光一瞪大眼睛喘个不停，他双手紧抓浴缸小腹有些抽动，之前的疼痛和不适早就被快感所取代，穴内的手指不知不觉间加到了三根，扩张中手指还是会不经意的碰到那点，但不像刚才那般集中的攻势反而有点不满足，他坐在堂本刚的身上扭了扭腰，臀瓣毫无自觉的蹭动着贲张的狰狞性物，堂本刚吸了口气捏了下他的屁股给予警告，上方的人只是吃痛的叫了一声仍旧不安分的动来动去，一片水浪掀动后光一还没反应过来就被一个大力按住跪在了浴缸边缘，还带着手印的臀部被迫高高翘起露出水面大半，堂本刚贴在他后背握住紫胀的阴茎在臀缝和穴口处磨蹭，好不容易插进前端后便进不去了，他皱着眉又给了光一一巴掌。

“不是想我操进去吗，给我放松。”

“好胀…进不去的…”他被打的阴茎晃了晃，富有弹性的白皙臀部又多了一个明显的红印，光一努力放松身体但才进去一点就让他有种被撑开的感觉，这种时候才后悔已经迟了，堂本刚舌尖顺着他后背的线条往上舔，在光一轻微发颤的时候咬上漂亮的蝴蝶骨又往里进了些。

“嗯…你夹的我好痛”已经快忍到极限的人一边打他一边吻他，最后在响亮的巴掌声和光一的低声啜泣中把狰狞的性物整根埋了进去。

“宝贝儿你可真紧。”终于插进温暖湿软的甬道后堂本刚满足的长叹口气，等着跪在浴缸里的人适应他的尺寸后才托着他的屁股稍微动了几下。

“啊、好胀…别动…”他从来没想过这个大玩意有一天会进到自己身体里，被撑开的感觉像是撕裂般难受，穴口的褶皱被插在里面的东西撑平，堂本刚搂着他的腰缓慢而有力的进出着让他习惯这种最初的难受感，他吻掉光一后背沁起的一层薄汗，粗喘着气尽量用最温柔的声音安抚他“乖，交给我好不好”

“呜…好大…你慢点动”堂本刚箍住他的腰维持着刚才的速度挺身往里抽送，未被进入过的地方初次就容纳进尺寸这么大的东西，抽插了几十次后难受的呻吟才变得不那么痛苦，光一垂着头大口喘息，抓在浴缸边缘的手用力收紧承受身后变得越来越快的攻势，堂本刚调整了一下位置开始有意识的往先前手指找到的地方顶，逐渐被打开的后穴慢慢可以在深处自由的抽送，敏感点逐渐被靠近，深处的空虚和莫名其妙的痒让光一主动抬起臀部往后贴了贴，堂本刚笑着喘息用手臂牢牢固定住他的腰狠狠操上了深处凸起的地方，原本还有些难受的人立刻仰起头叫了一声慌张的想往前爬，身后男人结实的手臂把他整个人都钉在了怀里，他咬着光一的后背毫无怜惜可言的一下下撞上那点，边操边低哑的问，“舒服吗？”

“啊——啊、不行…前辈…好快…”操弄的速度比之前又快了许多，完全适应后堂本刚便不再忍耐的把人按在浴缸里操的水流翻涌，交合处一半还在水下，每次快速的抽送都会把温热的水也一起捣进去，他觉得自己肚子里又被灌满了水，然后在抽出时失禁般整个的排了出来，光一软下身子趴在了浴缸边缘，脸颊贴在上面随着后面的动作前后晃动，抓在浴缸上支撑身体的手好几次在激烈的动作中打滑，他觉得自己就像是海浪中摇摇欲坠的船，下一秒就会被欲望的浪花席卷吞噬，越来越强烈的快感让他头脑一片空白，插在铃口里的金属棒限制了光一好几次的射精欲望，被情欲折磨到几乎哭了出来也得不到发泄，光一艰难的扭过头眼尾发红带着泣音求身后还不打算放过他的男人。 

“哈…啊…前面好难受……我想射…啊…啊、不要…不要再快了…”他没想到自己开口后会换来更凶狠的操干，臀瓣在交合过程中被拍打的一片通红，堂本刚摸到他腿间高翘的性器转动了一下金属棒慢慢拔了出来，被堵塞住的欲望瞬间喷涌而出，让人脊背发麻的疯狂快感把光一弄的止不住抽搐，操他后穴的人给他撸动着起初还吐着透明液体的阴茎，身后的动作非但没减还变本加厉的更狠更深，直到把限制过高潮的人操的射出大量的浊液仍然在急剧收缩的甬道里不停歇的挺身往里送，他抓起光一的一条腿抬高架在浴缸侧缘又进到了更深的地方，紧致的肉穴夹的他舒服的喘息不止，堂本刚按住不停挣扎摇头的人边喘边赞许，“让我看看你有多棒”。

“啊啊——天啊……啊…要死了…不行…我不行了…快停…”抬起腿后性器露出了水面，阴茎前端被操的不停吐出液体，顶到前列腺的透明液体从铃口流下后又射出了几股或多或少的精液，持续高潮中处于极度敏感状态的人在一波接一波不停歇的操干中彻底失去理智的拼命摇着头发出高昂的沙哑呻吟，跪在浴缸里的膝盖打着颤往后滑，体内蓄势待发的热流和之前的感觉都不一样，陌生而强烈的欲望冲动在后面男人发狠的加速往里操时喷涌而出，淡黄色的液体在光一崩溃的哭喊中不受控制的从铃口射了出来，堂本刚别过他的脸吻掉眼角滑落带着咸味的液体，在他还在痉挛不止时继续往里面抽插着，液体在操弄中射的断断续续，等到终于吐不出其他东西后堂本刚也被夹的险些高潮，他粗喘着气看向趴在浴缸上抖个不停的人又顶了几下好心的问了问

“射完了吗？”浴缸里掺杂着各种液体的水被堂本刚换掉，他抱起光一贴在他耳边深吸口气沙哑的补充，“射完了回卧室继续。”

“真的不行了…前辈…哈…啊…不要继续了”插在身体里的性器又大了几分，堂本刚没理会已经脱力的人细微的挣扎，维持着交合的动作把他从后面抱起带回了卧室，走动时敏感不堪的肠壁被刺激的反射性收缩，光一抓着他的手臂颤个不停，偶尔从嘴里冒出不连贯的呻吟。

“都说了别发出这样浪的声音”湿漉漉的人被摔在了柔软的香槟色大床上，堂本刚拉开他的腿往上屈起到胸前让光一面对着自己双腿大开，刚才被操到红肿的穴口嫩肉有些外翻，此刻合不上的收缩着像是在邀请一般，他用手指摸了摸翻出来的部分又拿起一边的润滑剂在里里外外都涂了一遍，轻微的动作也让此刻敏感到不行的人细细的哼了几声，堂本刚看着自己眼神焕然的人再次把蓄势待发的性器插了进去。

“啊——前辈…慢、慢点…求你了…”知道自己躲不过第二顿操后光一只能眼眶泛红的求他轻点，起初还算温柔的操弄在光一放弃抵抗后又变得凶猛起来，堂本刚衔住他胸前湿润的红色乳珠在嘴里吮吸着，短短的胡茬刺在胸前随着吸咬的动作毫无章法的蹭过，阴茎又抵上了深处可怜的前列腺，光一痉挛了一下弓起脊背双手死死抓上他的肩膀，紊乱的呼吸和急促的呻吟逐渐充斥着整个卧室，他无法控制自己口中溢出让人脸红的叫声和喘息，几十次的顶撞已经把他弄的神志不清了，他的大腿根不断打颤脚背弓起又张开，抬起头哭喊着不要时又在灭顶的快感中重新倒回去，堂本刚操出了光一体内最后一点精液，只剩前列腺液在持续的攻势下还在从前端流淌。

“哈、啊——啊…要死了…前辈…我真的不行了…”

“不是有安全词吗？受不了我会停的”堂本刚仔细观察着光一身体的各处反应，出了激烈性事中可能出现的正常生理症状并没有什么异常，不过比想象中还要敏感倒是真的，他把光一的大腿又往两边拉了拉，让他抬起屁股看着自己怎么被干的，比之前还要大和硬的性器插在小小的后穴里把他操开了，润滑液和肠液捣在一起的黏稠液体不断从交合处滑落，他最后冲刺着往里操，把光一逼的不停啜泣呻吟，再次弄出了他原本以为已经射完的液体。

“呜呜…不要了…又出来了…”堂本刚终于在他再次被操失禁时闷哼着发泄了出来，成熟男性浓厚而持久的射精把躺在床上还在抽搐着的人弄的哭了出来，已经半软的性器缓缓流出一小股尿液，在干净的床单上洇出一片淡色的水痕，感觉到自己好像有些过分后堂本刚拔出性器给他翻了个身从后面搂上他的腰，手指伸进不停流着精液的穴口内抠挖着给他清理，以为还要再来的人彻底绷不住的大哭着摇头

“不要了…刚…刚老师…我真的不行了…”

“傻瓜，现在才知道说安全词。”他无奈的笑着吻上光一湿软的头发，安抚的摸了摸他的后背，又把他翻过来面对着自己牢牢搂在了怀里。

“说实话，你讨厌这种感觉吗”

“我不知道…”睫毛上还挂着泪珠的人还没怎么缓过神的轻微喘息，第一次就这么刺激真的不知道该说是喜欢还是不喜欢，如果不是后背一直有人抱着的安心感，他真的很难确认自己是否能接受这种失控的感觉。中肯的回答让堂本刚心情还算愉悦，至少不是明显的拒绝，虽然他承认自己这次的确有点失了分寸。

“做我的M吗？我不会伤到你”还是问出了口，直觉自己喜欢了很久的孩子有M的潜质就想把人养在身边的想法还是挺疯狂的，尤其是像他这种对很多事都看得开又无欲无求的中年大叔，但对象是光一的话…果然还是想试试看。

“什么…？”

“想清楚再回答我，我还会再给你一个月的考虑时间”

——TBC.——


End file.
